1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device for a helmet and more particularly pertains to providing a T-shaped bar portion that engage a helmet, while being positioned around a bicycle frame, and further capable of receiving a cable lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of helmet locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, helmet locks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing helmets onto a bicycle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,662 to Holmes discloses a helmet locking device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,320 to Kmata discloses a helmet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,271 to Todd and West discloses a helmet locking device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,960 to Lipschutz discloses an adjustable locking device immobilized by a safety lock. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,715 to Lipschutz discloses an anti-theft device for a motorcycle helmet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a locking device for a helmet that allows bike helmets to be secured to the bicycle frame by utilizing a T-shaped bar portion in combination with the ventilation holes of the helmet, and securing the T-shaped bar portion to the bicycle frame with a padlock.
In this respect, the locking device for a helmet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a T-shaped bar portion that engage a helmet, while being positioned around a bicycle frame, and further capable of receiving a cable lock.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved locking device for a helmet which can be used for providing a T-shaped bar portion that engage a helmet, while being positioned around a bicycle frame, and further capable of receiving a cable lock. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.